IL045: The Song Of Jigglypuff
The Song of Jigglypuff is the 45th episode of the Indigo League season. Synopsis The group is wandering through a desert and they find Neon Town. In the town, a mean looking boy bumps into Ash and Ash gets mad at the boy. Ash tells the boy to watch where he's going and Brock quickly tells Ash to apologize. Ash refuses to and before things get worse, Officer Jenny stops them before any fighting can happen. Misty notices that Officer Jenny is a little cranky. Team Rocket enter the town. James bumps into the same person that bumped Ash earlier. They both start fighting, but James ends up getting beaten up. Jessie is also beaten up by a woman for bumping into her. The next day, as Ash and his friends come out of a hotel, they see a group of people arguing with each other. Ash and his friends go to a forest close to Neon Town and they see a Jigglypuff. Misty wants to capture it, so she calls out for Staryu but Psyduck comes out instead. Misty puts Psyduck back into its Poké Ball and sends out Staryu. Staryu uses Double-Edge on Jigglypuff and Jigglypuff starts crying. Brock thinks that there's something odd about this Jigglypuff and he's right, Jigglypuff can't sing at all. Misty apologizes for attacking it and gives Jigglypuff a hug. Ash thinks that they should teach Jigglypuff to sing. Team Rocket, spying on Ash and his friends, want to use Jigglypuff to put Neon Town to sleep. They decide to use a tape recorder and tape Jigglypuff singing. Misty gives Jigglypuff some on controlling your breathing when you're singing. Ash says that MIsty has a good singing voice. Pikachu tries singing also. When Ash says Pikachu has a good singing voice, Jigglypuff angrliy kicks Pikachu. Misty inflates a balloon and puts it inside of Jigglypuff's mouth. The balloon inside Jigglypuff's mouth deflates, making Jigglypuff go flying. Brock gives Jigglypuff some fruit to help make its throat feel better. Jigglypuff eats the piece of fruit and starts singing. Pikachu starts celebrating. Misty asks Jigglypuff to sing. Jigglypuff starts singing and everyone falls asleep. Jigglypuff is mad and looks through Ash's bag. It finds a black marker and draws on Ash and his friends faces. Jigglypuff also finds Team Rocket and tries to wake them up by using Double Slap. Jigglypuff can't wake them up and draws on their faces too. Ash and his friends wake up and find out that Jigglypuff has drawn on their faces. They clean off their faces and they see Jigglypuff is very mad at them. Misty figures out that they had fallen asleep when Jigglypuff sang and they all apologize to Jigglypuff. Ash and his friends try to cheer up Jigglypuff by having their Pokémon listen to Jigglypuff sing, but they all fall asleep too. Misty says that they should have Psyduck listen to Jigglypuff sing because its so stupid, it won't know if its awake or not. Psyduck listens to Jigglypuff sing and it looks like its awake, but Psyduck just fell asleep with its eyes open. Team Rocket wakes up and finds out that someone drew on their faces. They clean off their faces and check the tape recorder. The tape however, didn't record Jigglypuff's singing, it recorded their loud snoring instead. Brock thinks that they should take Jigglypuff to Neon Town and have it sing for the people there and maybe someone will be able to stay awake. Ash and his friends take Jigglypuff to Neon Town and they look for a place for Jigglypuff to sing. Team Rocket, disguised as rock stars, pull up in a truck and they say Ash and his friends can borrow their stage. The stage is set up and Jigglypuff starts to sing. Jigglypuff's voice is so strong that everyone in Neon Town falls asleep. Jigglypuff gets very mad and draws on everyone's faces. When the people of Neon Town wake up, they are all friendlier. The person who bumped into Ash before even apologizes to him. Misty looks for Jigglypuff and discovers Jigglypuff has disappeared. Team Rocket, however, leaves Neon Town looking very happy. Ash and his friends leave Neon Town, Jigglypuff starts following them. Major Events *Jigglypuff starts following Ash and his friends Memorable Quotes *All: (yawns) Misty: What a nice nap. Ash: Yeah. All: (yawns) Brock: (to Ash and Misty) What happened to your face? Ash and Misty: Huh? (screams) * Misty: (to Psyduck) "YOU STUPID POKÉMON! YOU JUST FELL ASLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN!" Psyduck: Psy!!! ~Misty about her Psyduck. Team Rocket screams and begin wiping their faces: Jessie and James: Who did this? Trivia *The city, Neon Town is based from Las Vegas. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Anime stubs